A Happily Ever After From Hell
by thatdementedredhead
Summary: Sebastian, Claude, Ciel and Alois, go through every reason why Happily Ever Afters only happen in Fairy Tails, through injury, tragedy, loss, war, pain, and heartache. Even when they've bested the cause of their continued hardship, another threatens to do it all over again. Claude x Sebastian, Ciel x Alois, Hannah x OC, Ash x OC (a VERY annoying bitchy OC) Grell x OC PLEASE REVIEW?
1. Read this shit first!

**XD I'm horrible at chapter titles, sorry! Warnings will now be stated in the most serious state I can be~!**

**I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE EXAGERATED A BIT~! WE'LL SEE SOON ENOUGH~!**

**CONTENT IS RATED FICTION MA, READERS SHALL ADVANCE AT THEIR OWN RISK!**

**I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE IF YOU DIE FROM HORRIFIEDNESS, FOR ALL THE SQEAUMISH ONES OUT THERE! (OR DIE FOR ANY OTHER REASON AFTER READING...)**

**PLEASE DO NOT GOUGE OUT YOUR OWN EYES BECAUSE OF THE IMAGES IN YOUR MIND AFTER READING, THEN TELL YOUR FAMILY TO SUE ME.**

**IF YOU HAVE SENSATIVITIES CONCERNING RAPE, ABUSE, TORTURE, ETC DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ, NOR SHOULD YOU TURN TO MY OTHER WORKS.**

**OOCNESS, AU, MPREG, &amp; POSSIBLY MORE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I'M A LAZY FUCK, SO SORRY ABOUT IRREGULAR UPDATES.**

**MY WORKS ARE ALSO PRESENT ON !**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS AU, IF YOU FAILED TO READ THE WARNINGS.**

A/N: _I acknowledge my VERY long absence. Much like one of my favorite authors, (BlueRavan666) I had momentarily considered leaving the fandom... That was due to the fact that I'd found an interest in a few video games, (I'd gotten a DS lite, with my old pokemon games, and explored the options available by modding my minecraft world.) re-watching Black Butler, I fell in love with the show over again! Enjoy~_

* * *

Sebastian stood, wearing the clothing only of one of Hell's princes. Because of his well known association with the element of fire, the clothes were red, with golden trims and patterning which looked like still standing flames. A crown woven of black thorns rested atop his head, the black transparent veil trailing down his back a few feet. He didn't _want _this. To be paired with an angel, to end Heaven and Hell's feuding, was horrible enough... But he had encountered this angel not but two months in advance, when he had been injured by a hell-hound. Injured enough to not be able to struggle, this angel had done far more than attack him, going so far as to rape him because of his anger towards demon kind.

Now their fathers were forcing an arranged marriage on them. Almost done with the vows now...

"And do you, Sebastian Michaelis Lucifer, Satan's youngest son, take Ash Landers to be your husband?"

"...I...I..." He wanted anything but to marry this man... _Anything..._At this moment he would have rather had a hell-hound twice the size of the one before.

"Sebastian!" Yelled a voice that Sebastian was more than relieved to hear. "Stop this at once! That _mongrel _doesn't deserve to be within your sight! Let alone become your husband!"_  
_

A young demon with navy blue hair and bright azure eyes was the source of the voice. He wore an all blue suit, and he looked almost exactly like his father, had it not been for the purple marking in one of his eyes.

"How dare you!" Snarled the angel, whom Sebastian was disgusted by.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive! I am the one who was involved in the besting of the angel Angela Blanc, also known as Ash Landers when he first assualted London!" he proclaimed.

"You have no right to say such things! How would you know of the princes feeling on the matter?! Master or not you had nothing in his life here!" Ash yowled.

"No, you have no such right." Sebastian said, drawing his sword and running it into the angels back. "Earl Phantomhive is correct. I will _not _take an angel for my husband, and I shall take unto my own shoulders whatever wars or conseqences shall come from this. The angels do not deserve equality with us, nor any tolerence." Sebastian said boldly.

Everyone was shocked, many gasps arising when Sebastian killed the angel.


End file.
